Seiya's Problem
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Seiya can't get Usagi out of his mind. These are his musings.


"Seyia!"  
  
"Mmmmmph."  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"Mmmmmph."  
  
"SEIYA!" yells Taiki. "Five minutes to curtain! C'mon, time to get warmed up!"  
  
"In a minute, Taiki." he says.   
  
Seiya sits in front of his mirror in his dressing room. Just outside of his door, groupies scream his name and guards make a futile attempt to usher them off. An adjacent door in the dressing room leads to the backstage area, where Yaten is rehearsing on the keyboards.   
  
Seiya absent mindedly fingers the frame of a picture that was recently taken in an amusement park. Best $15.00 I ever spent, thinks Seiya.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was about 7:30 in the evening at the amusement park where Seiya had taken Usagi on a date. They were just about to go on a ride when they passed by a photo booth.  
  
"Hey, you two!"  
  
"What?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Get your picture taken for only $15.00! Cherish your special night forever!"  
  
Usagi's eyes bug out. "$15.00? Too expensive!"  
  
Seiya smiled. "It's OK. I've got it covered."  
  
"You sure?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Definitely." Seiya smiled.  
  
"OK," said the photographer. "Just stand over this big X," he said, pointing to a mark on the ground.  
  
"You, big guy. Put your arms around her."  
  
Seiya stood on the X and Usagi got in front of her, facing forward. He put his arms around her and smiled. Usagi smiled, a faraway look in her eyes. Seiya's heart began to beat faster. She feels warm... he thought. Just like a princess.  
  
The photographer snapped the camera.  
  
"OK, that'll be $15 dollars. US currency only, please."  
  
Seiya, looking at Usagi, pretended to grimace as he slowly pulled out $15. Usagi couldn't help but to grin at this mock display of frugal behavior.   
  
After the date, Seiya escorted her home. They talked about the long line on the rides, although Seiya honestly didn't mind them. He felt that every moment he spent with Usagi was precious, although he would die before he told the other Starlights.  
  
After what Seiya felt was a very short walk, they arrived at the Tsukino residence.   
  
"Well, this is my house," said Usagi as they walked up to the screen door.   
  
"I guess so," said Seiya  
  
"I had a really good time, Seiya."said Usagi as she began to open the door.  
  
"Me too. Sweet dreams, Usagi."   
  
He closed his eyes and leaned in for the goodnight kiss.  
  
Usagi closed the door. "G'night Seiya."  
  
"Mmmph." Seiya said through a mouthful of screen wire.  
  
Seiya pried his face from the screen as Usagi shut the other door. He observed her bedroom window as she turned the light on. He continued to watch her silouhette as she undid her odangos and slowly brushed her hair.  
  
Seiya's felt a strange rhythm as he continued to look on. It wasn't the rhythmic chanting of the crowd or the disembodied clapping at the end. It was the rhythm of his quickly beating heart. As she turned the light off, he turned around and began the long walk to his apartment.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Seiya, only one minute to curtain! You coming or not?"  
  
"Just a sec," said Seiya.   
  
The crowd in the theater was already beginning to erupt. Fans shouted the names of the band members; Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!   
  
The opening band was just finishing setting up their equipment when Seiya took a small, slightly withered rose petal out of his pocket.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sat on her balcony staring at the ending of a beautiful sunset. The sun was just beginning to sink into the horizon, turning the clouds beautiful shades of pink and orange.  
  
As Usagi was watching the sunset, Seiya looked at the photo on her dresser. Mamoru and Usagi were sitting next to each other, smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off Mamoru.   
  
He pictured himself in Mamoru's place, smiling as he held Usagi in his arms. What has he got that I haven't got? wondered Seiya. After a bit of deliberation, he decided. Usagi. I don't have her.  
  
Seiya wondered what could possibly cause Mamoru not to contact Usagi. If he had a great girl like her, he decided, he'd write her every day. Twice.  
  
He wished he had known her sooner. Like a millennium or two ago.   
  
"Don't make her so sad," he said softly to the man in the picture.  
  
"I wish Mamo chan was here to see this sunset. He would have really enjoyed this," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, I'm here. Isn't that enough?" asked Seiya.  
  
"It's just not the same," said Usagi. "Well, would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Sure. I'll join you in a minute."  
  
After Usagi left, he saw a thin, elegant and fragile looking vase which held a single, red rose. Attached to it was a note - Yours always, Mamoru. The rose was in pretty good health except for a single petal which had fallen off. Seiya took the petal and put it in his pocket. He then left the room to join Usagi for some cake.  
  
(AN:In case you're wondering about the rose petal, it symbolizes Mamoru and Usagi's slowly eroding relationship after his defeat at the hands of Galaxia)  
  
* * * * * * *   
"Seiya, the curtain's rising!" shouted Yaten, obviously annoyed.  
  
"OK, I'm coming." said Seiya. He returned the petal to his pocket and walked to his place onstage.  
  
The Starlights sang two of their chart toppers. Then, wiping the sweat from his forehead, Seiya noticed a certain young lady with two odangos perched on her head. He looked straight at her and said, "This song is dedicated to a very special lady. It's called, In My Dreams." The applause dimmed as the audience began to listen, enrapt.  
  
In My Dreams  
You are here with me  
There is no one else   
That I can see  
  
In My Dreams  
I make a special wish  
From the heart  
That when I reach for you  
You will always be there   
  
In My Dreams,  
Your love is better than flying  
Better than a cherished secret  
Better than the stars at night  
  
In My Dreams,  
We have forever  
Our love is always in bloom  
When you reach for me  
I will always be there   
  
Then I wake  
In the cold night  
I am alone again  
I close my eyes  
And I dream of you  
  
Wild applause followed. Somebody tossed flowers onto the stage. "Thank you.   
Thank you all." said Seiya.  
  
Usagi met Seiya after the performance. "That was great, Seiya."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who was that song dedicated to?"  
  
"Just a girl I know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well," said Seiya, patting Usagi's head as he walked away., "see you around, odango."  
  
"ODANGO?! The nerve!" said Usagi.  
  
End 


End file.
